100 Themes: Normalcy
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: Reposted What if the well had never reopened, and Kagome was forced to live a normal life? How would she cope? Luckily, she isn't alone with this problem. Together an ex-soul reaper and miko will learn what it's like to be normal. Spoilers  now in order
1. Theme 35: Sixth Sense

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Words**: 153

**Theme 35: Sixth Sense**

It felt as if a bell was ringing inside of his head, and Ichigo stumbled in his step nearly causing himself to trip. Feeling flustered, he grinned sheepishly at a few of his new, snickering classmates. Whatever he had been expecting when he had stepped into class, this was definitely not it.

It had probably been a good three years since he had even sensed something similar to what was tugging at his mind. After the last battle with Aizen, his shinigami powers were all but gone, but never in the time when he was a substitute shinigami did he feel something quite like this. It was so, so pure.

It didn't take him long to find the source of the unknown power. It was radiating off a petite girl in waves. As if sensing _his_ presence, her head snapped to his and he was met with a startling pair of blue eyes.

* * *

**AN:** Just to let you know, this happens after Ichigo defeats Aizen, ignoring everything that happens after that.


	2. Theme 01: Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Words**: 438

**Theme 01: Beginnings **

"So, what's your story," Ichigo finally asked. He had wanted to ask her for a while, but this was the first time the pair had been alone together.

"Why don't you share first Kurosaki-san," Kagome answered with a request of her own.

"Ladies first," he insisted.

Kagome snorted. "Never took you for the chivalrous type Kurosaki."

Ichigo felt his face begin to heat up, both from anger and embarrassment. Silently he cursed his decision to sit next to her, but damn it he was curious.

Kagome, for her part, lightly snickered. Though they had only known each other a month she found it all too easy and fun to get her lab partnered all riled up.

"How about we alternate," Kagome, ever the peacemaker, offered.

Ichigo reluctantly agreed. This was the best deal he was going to get with the stubborn girl.

"My story starts when I had gotten home just after talking to this ghost. You see I've always been able to see spirits," he paused for a reaction and was disappointed when he got none. "Anyways, I had gone straight to my room that night when suddenly a girl in black hakamas and a sword appeared."

She looked mildly interested at that point, but Ichigo was still disappointed at her lack of reaction.

"Your turn."

"Alright. Mine started on my fifteenth birthday. You see our family cat had wandered off into an old well house on our shrine, and when I went down to get him, six pair of hands suddenly pulled me into the dark depths of the well and I was blinded by a bright blue light. I had no clue what was going on, and by some instinct I felt something pulling at me and a wave of power flew out of my hands and injured the demon," Kagome replied. She nearly squealed in delight when she saw how ensnared he had become by the beginning of _her_ tale.

"A lot more interesting than some random girl appearing in my room," She just had to add, gleaming in mirth.

"Pfft. Whatever my story is way more interesting. You fell into a well, big deal," He tried to brush her off.

"Well if you say so," Kagome innocently replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Ichigo was confused by her response when the professor suddenly dismissed them.

"See you around Kurosaki," Kagome waved as she grabbed her bag and practically flew out of the classroom.

Ichigo was frozen, but only for a second did it last before he ran out of the room himself. Damn her, he really wanted to know what happened now.


	3. Theme 80: Why?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Words**: 97

**Theme 80: Why?**

They took turns telling each other bits and pieces of their stories. Always there was something a little held back, but that didn't matter. It was coincidence that they had met, and found a sort of kindred spirit in one another. Not many knew how lost Ichigo had felt after losing his powers. And Kagome was just glad that she could finally tell someone about her adventures in the past without coming off as crazy.

But one thing did bother Ichigo about Kagome's tale.

"Why your school uniform?" It wasn't like they were in some corny anime.


	4. Theme 88: School

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Words**: 136

**Theme 88: School**

Kagome found it slightly odd how she shared so many of the same classes with Ichigo. But they were both biology majors, so maybe it shouldn't have been that odd. Plus it was a good time to get to know the ex-soul reaper better. Sure they had told each other condensed versions of the stories of their lives, but that didn't let her know who Ichigo really was.

From what she could understand, he was a pretty good guy. A bit rough around the edges like a certain hanyou she had once known, with a good heart. He was brash, but also very caring.

So she made it a habit of partnering up with him for group work, or inviting him to study with her. She was determined to become real friends with the carrot top.


	5. Theme 14: Green

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Words**: 194

**Theme 14: Green**

Ichigo's friends from home often tried to visit him at least once a month. Sometimes there would be a whole group of them, or just one or two. And according to the carrot top's story, they all knew about his stint as a soul reaper. (Apparently Karakura Town was used to weird occurrences.) He had introduced her to most of them, but even though they all had been welcoming, Kagome didn't feel comfortable around them

She always made it a point to avoid him whenever they came around, and finding some excuse to not hang out with them whenever she was invited. She hated to admit it, especially to herself, but she was jealous. She was jealous that he still had his friends who had fought besides him still with him, while she would never see her friends from the past again and her friends from the present just didn't get her anymore.

Jealousy was never an emotion she was comfortable with, especially since the incident with Akago and what nearly happened to her. But not knowing what happened to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha after that last battle still haunted her at times.


	6. Theme 51: Water

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Words**: 262

**Theme 51: Water**

Ichigo hadn't wanted to take this class, but nothing else was available and he needed the extra hours to maintain his scholarship. Scowling, he walked closer to the edge of the pool, glaring at the chlorine filled water. Behind him, he heard someone laugh.

"Are you always scowling, or is your face just frozen like that from doing it so much."

Ichigo turned his glare to Kagome, only for it to loosen its intensity when he saw just what she was wearing. Though it was a one piece, it showed the contours of her body perfectly, and left her long legs completely exposed. He hastily turned back towards the water, to hide his blush.

Kagome seemed not to notice.

"Do you even know how to swim, or is there a reason you seem to hate the water," Kagome tried to lighten the mood, but when she saw his back stiffen she knew she had hit a sore spot.

"I remember in the feudal era," Kagome began softly, catching Ichigo's attention. "People used to think I was some sort of water kappa or demon because of the way I could swim."

Ichigo snorted at the thought of someone mistaking Kagome for a demon.

Smiling, Kagome continued, "I even fell down a waterfall once with Hojo, and even he was suspicious of me when I swam us to shore even though he liked me so much."

At this Ichigo arched an eyebrow. She hadn't mentioned this story to him before.

His scowl slowly melded to a small smile and he jumped in the pool.


	7. Theme 70: Storm

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Words**: 244

**Theme 70: Storm**

Kagome glared childishly at the textbook in her hand. She had read the last line a total of ten times, and the information still made as much sense as one of her grandfather's exuberant tales. Groaning in frustration she dropped the large, chemistry book down on the desk in front of her.

She had been trying to study for an upcoming test, but her mind just did not want to say focused on facts. It yearned to wander off into the mythical tales of a time long ego, a time of hanyous in fire-rat armor, perverted monks, kitsune kids, and a deadly taijiya warrior. She knew she shouldn't let her mind go to that time; it brought up too many emotions, causing things to stir inside of her and wreaking havoc, like a tornado.

A paper ball suddenly hit her on the forehead.

Kagome's flood of emotions suddenly settled on annoyance and she glared at the carrot top sitting across from her.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know why he had suddenly become the bane of her ire.

So lost in the past, Kagome had been unaware of Ichigo's gaze towards his lab partner. She could be ready so easily; all anybody had to do was look into her blue eyes which were always a torrent of emotion.

"Like a storm," he quietly mused aloud.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on we gotta keep studying if we want to keep our A."


	8. Theme 48: Perplex

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Words**: 151

**Theme 48: Perplex**

Ichigo honestly did like hanging out with Kagome, despite how annoying she could be at times. She was a good study partner, and an excellent lab partner who didn't leave him with the brunt of the work like his high school partner had. She had even played tour guide from him, so he could get a feel for Tokyo.

It helped that she knew about his past as a soul reaper, and that he knew about her time in the feudal era. But at the same time, he felt as if he was still in the dark about her. She had told him so much about her past, without really revealing much. He himself hadn't told her everything, but there was something about her journey; something that still seemed to hang heavily on her shoulders.

She was still too caught up in the past to really function here in the present.


End file.
